Always You
by QuincyPark
Summary: "Isn't it too selfish? From the very beginning til the end, it's still you.. Always you, Byun Baekhyun" -Park Chanyeol Chanbaek, Chanyeol x Baekhyun, GS, DLDR
1. Understand me, you

**QuincyPark**

PRESENTS

 **ALWAYS YOU**

 _All I wanted confirm is one thing. Those feel….Is it due to having your childhood companion discover how you've changed.. or is it because I've entered into my first love with my friend?_

 **A Chanbaek Fanfiction**

 **Genderswitch for all of uke**

 **DLDR**

Main Pairing :

Park Chanyeol Byun Baekhyun

Note : Garis Miring untuk flashback dan suara batin juga istilah asing

Rate M karena aku merasa ini untuk konsumsi dewasa

Enjoy it, guys!

Suasana yang begitu tenteram dan temaram tentu cukup jelas bagi Seorang gadis untuk menyadari bahwa sudah seharusnya ia menjajaki ranjang yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. Hanya sebuah pintu yang tak sepenuhnya tertutup menandakan bahwa sang pemilik sedang berada di luar.

Berdiri Menikmati angin malam dan menyaksikan pemandangan kota Manhattan dari balik balkon apartemen. Menunggu seseorang….

Kerlap – kerlip suasana malam semakin memperindah suasana. Dilengkapi dengan 2 cangkir minuman coklat yang saat ini berada di genggamannya, tentu saja untuk seseorang yang tengah ditunggunya. Senyum indah terpatri diwajahnya membentuk sebuah lekukan bulan sabit dari mata sipitnya. Seperti kata orang, _eye-smile_

"Minwoo-ya..Noona membuatkan coklat panas kesukaanmu…" Tak lama ia menunduk. "Maafkan noona.. Ini sudah hampir dingin.." Helaan napas pelan terdengar setelahnya. "Hmm.. ini sudah tidak bisa diminum.. tapi tenang saja, Noona akan buatkan yang lebih baik untukmu lain kali. Minwoo harus janji meminumnya yaaa!" Senyum manis mengakhiri kalimatnya selang lima detik sebelum akhirnya memudar, menyadari tak ada yang menyahutnya.

Hanya tatapan kosong pada cangkir yang tengah ia genggam hingga akhirnya ia merasakan matanya memanas.

Lama dengan posisi seperti itu, akhirnya ia menyerah. Minwoo benar – benar tak ingin menemuinya malam ini. _'Haahhh...Mungkin lain kali'_ ia mendongak tak membiarkan cairan yang memenuhi matanya untuk keluar.. Gadis itu meletakkan kembali kedua cangkir itu di _pantry_ sebelum kemudian kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Besok semuanya akan dimulai, dan ia sadar cepat atau lambat ia harus kembali. Umpamanya untuk menyembuhkan suatu penyakit, Bukankah sumber penyakit itu harus dihadapi? Benar. Ia bukannya tidak paham akan hal itu.

Tetapi, bukankah juga sia – sia jika menghadapi sumber penyakit dengan tanpa persiapan apapun?

' _Sudah lama kau menyiapkannya, baek-ah! Kembalilah.. jangan telantarkan duniamu disini'_

Ucapan Luhan adalah satu dari sekian alasan yang menggerakkannya kembali. Sudah tak terhitung banyaknya permintaan yang membuatnya benar – benar merasa memiliki peran dalam kehidupan orang – orang yang ia sayangi dan itu membuatnya merasa benar – benar diberkati. Lantas dari sekian alasan itu, apa yang benar – benar membuatnya memutuskan?

 _ **ParkSaem**_

 _ **00.21**_

 _ **To me**_

 _ **Hello aunty, I'm zoey. Will you take care of me? Come back, please?**_

 _Sebuah foto bayi berusia 2 bulan yang dikirimkan beberapa hari lalu nyatanya mampu mengetuk pintu hati Baekhyun. Menyita atensinya, dengan cara tak tergambarkan. Seolah mengingatkannya bahwa saatnya telah tiba. Menjemput apa yang kerap kali disampaikan padanya, memutuskan tentang pulang, tentang kesempatan kedua, tentang sembuh dan berdamai._

 _ **To ParkSaem**_

 _ **00.23**_

 _ **Totally you, Mr. Park.. Memanfaatkan kelemahanku! And what's with that 'please'? Benarkah itu dari Zoey? Or you? Biar kutebak.. Do you miss me?**_

 _Seolah masih bertahan akan keputusannya._

 _ **ParkSaem**_

 _ **00.24**_

 _ **To me**_

 _ **It is Zoey needin you, cutiepie! Me? I Love you.**_

 _You've defeated me, Park_

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepala mengingat pesan dari sosok menyebalkan -yang beberapa saat lalu mampu mencubit hatinya dengan desiran samar namun terasa cukup menyesakkan-

' 23. I wanna fall in love' tulisnya pada sebuah note sebelum kemudian menutupnya untuk kemudian memejamkan mata mengarungi gelapnya malam

' _Hhhh..Besok benar – benar akan melelahkan_!'

* * *

Perjalanan melelahkan selama hampir 23 jam dengan 2 kali transit tak membuat Baekhyun kehilangan semangat mengingat betapa rindunya ia dengan tanah kelahirannya dan segala hal yang akan dilakukannya nanti.

Segarnya udara Seoul seolah menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun diiringi semilir angin yang sedikit membuatnya menggigil. "Aaaahh….dinginnyaaa" Cukup bersyukur pada Coat yang diberikan sahabatnya kemarin secara paksa.. ralat.. bukan sahabatnya, melainkan pria gila dengan segala sikap pemaksanya yang membuat Baekhyun hampir berteriak kesal karena perdebatan singkat mereka hingga detik keberangkatan Baekhyun.

'Kau akan meninggalkanku dalam waktu yang lama..' dengan puppy eyes yang membuat Baekhyun mengernyit ngeri namun telap luluh hingga membiarkan coat itu tersampir di tubuhnya.

 **To ParkSaem**

 **Hey.. Mr. Park. I'm Home! Tidak adakah sambutan untukku, Tuan –sok-sibuk?**

"B eonni….!" Baekhyun kemudian mengantongkan ponselnya.

Senyum manis terulas dari bibir tipisnya saat sebuah suara diiringi kertas mencolok bertuliskan 'Uri Baekkie… Byun Baekhyun' yang didominasi warna pink tengah berjejer diantara nama lainnya.

"Whoaa! I'm not sure this is you Tao-ya!" Baekhyun bersedekap meneliti perubahan besar pada selera sahabat tomboy-nya yang sekarang berubah menjadi sedikit …' _girly_? '

"Ehm.. ini ide nona Luhan nona…" Tao segera menetralkan ekspresi wajahnya

"Ohh.. Baiklah Tao-ssi! Kau bisa pergi sekarang karena aku tidak membutuhkan seorang Bodyguard"

"Eonniiii…" Sosok tinggi dengan setelan seorang Bodyguard itu segera menghambur ke pelukan Baekhyun. "Hiks.. Kenapa baru pulang?" Sedikit terisak menghilangkan sosok kaku yang selama ini menutupi dirinya. Ya… Hanya Dengan Baekhyun ia merasakan dirinya adalah perempuan.

"Aaa..Kau mencekikku nona Panda" sebelum ikut larut dalam kesedihan, Baekhyun mengalihkan topik

"Ah.. Maafka…"

"Tunggu sebentar…Kau lihat.. betapa appa merindukanku" Baekhyun tersenyum menunjukkan layar ponselnya sebelum kemudian larut dalam percakapan dengan sosok ayahnya.

Tao ikut tersenyum. Nona mudanya adalah sosok yang ceria. Selalu begitu.

'Semoga tuhan memberkatimu Nona'.

* * *

"Tentu saja Michael.. aku akan menyampaikannya nanti"

"..."

Tuan Byun melirik jam tangannya "Hmm.. Dilihat dari jam keberangkatannya seharusnya Baekkie sudah sampai"

" _Katakan padanya untuk segara_ _ _menghubungiku_ Yunho-ah.. Istriku itu benar - benar.. _" Tuan Byun tersenyum maklum

"Tentu Baekhyun akan senang mendengar kerinduan mommy-nya itu..Aku akan menghubunginya setelah ini"

Siang itu suasana Byun Corporate tampak sibuk seperti biasanya, beberapa karyawan sedikit membungkuk saat berpapasan dengan Baekhyun. Apa mereka mengenal Baekhyun? Tentu saja. Kalaupun tidak, cetak biru wajahnya sudah mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa itu datang dari sosok petinggi perusahaan itu, Byun Yunho.

Dan untuk segala penghormatan itu, Baekhyun sejujurnya merasa tidak nyaman hingga membuatnya membungkuk balik untuk setiap sapaan yang ia terima. _Aku tidak sesempurna itu,_ Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan menghalau rasa aneh itu sebelum kemudian menuju tempat itu, singgasana sang ayah.

Sebuah helaan napas diiringi dengan usapan lembut pada cincin di jari kanannya sedikit banyak mampu menaikkan kadar _mood_ nya. Ia tersenyum.

Tidak ada yang berbeda disini. Baekhyun sedikit menahan tawa melihat wajah serius sang ayah yang bahkan saat ini tidak menyadari kehadirannya semenjak 15 menit yang lalu. Ya, ruang kerja itu tidak sepenuhnya tertutup dan ia memiliki akses untuk sedikit mengintip kegiatan sang ayah.

 _Toktok!_

"Apakah dokumen itu begitu penting dibandingkan anak kesayanganmu yang jauh – jauh datang kemari setelah penerbangan hampir 24 jam?"

"Oh.. Baek." Mereka berbagi pelukan

"Oh Baek?" Baekhyun membeo. "Ooh Tuhan!..Kenapa semua pria yang kukenal sangat membosankan?" Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya berlebihan.

"Memangnya berapa pria yang putriku kenal ,hm?"

 _Appa, Haraboji, Kris Gege, Sehun, Minwoo, Channie…_. Baekhyun membatin .

"Aaa Appa! Aku mengenal banyak pria di Manhattan sana! Tanyakan saja pada Sehun! Lagipula Ayah mana yang begitu saja mempercayai omongan istrinya bulat – bulat seperti itu?"

"Kalau begitu kau sudah harus membawa pasanganmu saat pesta Chanyeol nanti, anak nakal" suara hangat sekaligus menyebalkan menyapa pendengaran Baekhyun.

"Eommaaaaa!" Baekhyun menghambur ke pelukan ibunya.

"Aigoo… anak nakal! Kenapa tidak kerumah terlebih dahulu?"

"Karena aku tau Eomma akan berada disini saat ini. Lihat?" Baekhyun melonggarkan pelukannya. " Aigoo! Lihatlah keriputmu ini… kau harus mengunjungi Luhan eomma. Jangan sampai terlihat jelek saat pesta Chanyeol nanti "

"Yeobo!.." Nyonya Byun merajuk. Sekarang Kalian tahu kan darimana turunnya sifat Baekhyun?

Byun Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepala menyaksikan istri dan putrinya bertengkar kecil. Hmm.. cara melepas rindu yang unik.

"Baek.. Kemarilah!" Yunho menunjuk sebuah dokumen untuk diperiksa oleh Baekhyun. "Tadi Michael menitipkan ini untuk diberikan padamu"

"Apa Baekkie benar – benar diterima, Yeobo?" tembak Jaejoong sedikit mengetahui dokumen ditangan suaminya.

"Eyyy.. Eomma.. anakmu ini sudah melewati seleksi yang ketat.. jika tidak aku tidak akan ditahan disana hingga 5 tahun.. dan Daddy sama sekali tidak ikut campur tentang penyeleksian jika itu yang eomma khawatirkan"

"Benar sayang, anak kita murni lulus melewati beberapa tahap tes dan mulai bekerja minggu depan"

"Eomma tenang saja.. dengan begitu aku akan lebih leluasa memberitahu eomma jadwal praktek Luhan" Cengir Baekhyun seketika berlari keluar karena demi apa ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Byun..Baekhyyuuuun!" Tidak peduli itu di sebuah perusahaan berlantai 20, suara eomma-nya akan menggema di sekitaran ruang kerja appa-nya. *Hell yes.. ga mungkin kedengaran sampai lantai 1 kan?

"Maklumi Eomma yaa.. Minseok Eonnie! Aku pergi dulu " Baekhyun melambaikan tangan pada sekretaris sang Appa.

 _Sementara di dalam ruangan_

"Aku benar – benar mengharapkan kebahagiaannya Yeobo!" sang Eomma mengulas seutas senyum sembari mengusap setetes air pada sudut matanya sebelum kemudian berbagi pelukan dengan sang suami.

" _Appa mengharapkan segala yang terbaik untukmu, Baekhyun-ah.."  
_

Karena kebahagiaan akan datang untuk setiap yang memperjuangkannya.

 _Termasuk Baekhyun._

 _Cause everything she wants from life, she gets left behind_

* * *

Tao baru saja akan menutup pintu mobil sebelum sebuah suara panggilan menghentikan gerakannya. Oh, itu suara Kris Gege.. _dan panggilan itu tentu untuk Nona Baekhyun_. Tao tersenyum samar akan pemikiran konyolnya, sesegera mungkin menunduk hormat dan kembali membuka pintu untuk memberikan akses untuk mereka bicara.

"Kris Gegeee!" Baekhyun memeluk erat sosok lain yang tak kalah ia sayangi itu. "Darimana saja? Aku tak melihatmu di Ruangan Appa sejak tadi"

Kris Wu, Asisten pribadi Tuan Byun, hanya tersenyum maklum. " Ada beberapa klien yang harus kutemui ,Baek! dan sesegera mungkin aku harus melaporkannya pada ayahmu, adik kecil."

"Satu lagi tuan sok-sibuk yang aku temui" dengus Baekhyun

Kris hanya tersenyum " Lalu, mau kemana nona muda ini setelah penerbangan panjang, bukannya beristirahat, hm? "

Baekhyun melepas pelukan itu dan kembali memasuki mobil dengan melipat tangan di depan dada. Sebal. "Kau sama saja dengan Tao! Aku Byun Baekhyun bukan nona muda. Lihat saja, aku mendoakan kalian berjodoh! " Kris sedikit melongo akan ungkapan Baekhyun dan Oh.. jangan lupakan rona merah pada pipi milik sosok yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri kaku di depan pintu mobil, menunggui Baekhyun. ' _kiyowo' batinnya  
_

Merasa tidak enak, Kris menghampiri Tao dan mengusak lembut poni tipis pada rambut yang biasa terkuncir rapi itu, tak ingin merusaknya. "Tenang saja adik kecil, jangan ambil hati kata – kata Baekhyun yaa! Kau bebas mencari pangeranmu diluar sana" Kris tersenyum tampan, yang mana hal itu malah memperparah rona kemerahan itu

Sosok yang sedari tadi memperhatikan keduanya hanya mampu tersenyum hangat sebelum kemudian menetralkan ekspresinya "Hentikan drama kalian, ayo Tao-ssi aku masih harus menemui satu lagi tuan yang benar – benar sok-sibuk diantara appa dan kris gege-mu itu " Baekhyun terkikik dalam hati, sekali lagi, menggoda Tao benar – benar menghiburnya. Tampak dari pergerakan Tao yang kemudian terburu –buru memasuki pintu samping mobil sebelah supirnya.

 _Berbahagialah Tao-Ya  
_

 _Karena dengan begitu, aku juga akan berjuang.._

* * *

"Konsep kita kali ini, The Edgeland, dengan mengkombinasikan nilai seni, alam, teknologi, dan budaya dalam satu hunian rumah. Karena bertemakan alam, aku mengusulkan pembangunan ini nantinya dilakukan di kawasan sungai tanpa merusak estetika alamnya" Jongin menerangkan konsep yang sejauh ini mendapatkan apresiasi dari Boss-nya.

"Tetapi jika dilihat dari tepi sungai, ini hanya seperti jalan sempit ke bagian tanah yang lebih rendah Jongin-ah" Suho menimpali kekurangan ide tersebut "Dibanding sungai, bagaimana dengan pembangunan hunian nyaman dengan angle terbaik pemandangan _sunset_ di tepi pantai?"

"No.. pembangunan hunian di kawasan lepas seperti pantai justru akan merusak estetika alam yang tersaji, Suho-ssi!"

"Karena fokus kita pada perancangan rumah adalah pemandangan alam yang indah sebagai bagian dari hunian, akan lebih baik dilakukan di daerah dengan pemandangan alam yang telah tersaji tanpa merusak estetikanya. Karena itu, konstruksi bangunan ini dibuat sedemikian rupa untuk tidak merusak area site. Sederhananya seperti rumah pohon, yang menggambarkan rumah sebagai bagian dari pohon itu"

"Baiklah Jongin-ah. Aku setuju dengan idemu" Chanyeol menghentikan penjelasan itu karena dirasa penjelasan Jongin sudah cukup menggambarkan idenya.

"Sejauh ini aku mendapatkan gambaran akan membangun 3 paviliun yang nantinya akan memisahkan area publik dan area privat dengan area lain yang meluas disekitar bangunan. Untuk konstruksi lebih lanjut akan segera aku kabari sembari menunggu konfirmasi dari pihak - pihak yang akan terlibat. Baiklah, rapat kita selesaikan disini, dan Irene-ssi segera kumpulkan laporan mengenai rapat hari ini" Chanyeol beranjak diikuti sang asisten menuju ruangannya.

Langkah tegap itu sesekali menunduk memeriksa ponselnya menunggu kabar dari sosok mungil yang beberapa jam lalu minta disambut.

"Apa jadwalku setelah ini, Maria?"

"Tidak ada, sir! Aku sengaja mengosongkannya karena kemarin anda mengatakan akan ada jadwal makan malam keluarga hari ini"

Chanyeol tersenyum puas, rencananya berjalan sesuai. "Baiklah, aku masih harus mengurus beberapa berkas untuk dibawa pulang. Kau boleh duluan, Nona Kim"

Maria kemudian membungkuk hormat sebelum kemudian berlalu berbelok ke arah tempat lift berada. Namun, "Err.. Nona Baekhyun sepertinya masih di ruangan anda, tuan!" ia berbalik teringat akan satu hal.

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, sebelum kemudian tersenyum. ' _Kejutan, eoh?'_

"Aku mengerti" Chanyeol memberikan gesture agar Maria segera pulang karena demi apa.. ia tak sabar menemui sosok mungil yang mungkin tengah kebosanan atas usaha mengejutkannya- yang sepertinya gagal.

* * *

Tap

Tap

Tap

Sebuah langkah berhati - hati mengalun samar saat sesosok mungil memasuki sebuah ruangan bernuansa _hazy grey._ Melangkah dengan pelan seolah tengah meresapi tiap detail ruangan yang sejak beberapa tahun ia tinggalkan tidak banyak berubah. Ruangan ini tetap hangat dengan design yang benar - benar simple, namun anehnya mampu memberikan kesan tenang dan damai secara bersamaan, seolah tengah menggambarkan siapa pemiliknya.

Omong - omong tentang pemiliknya, sosok itu sedang tidak berada di tempat karena masih harus menghadiri sebuah rapat di ujung lorong sana. _Astaga su_ _udah 1 jam._ Tentu saja ruangan ini kosong saat ini. Tidak tidak. Ini tidak kosong. Ada yang menyapa atensinya saat melangkah mendekati meja itu. Hanya sebuah bingkai berukuran menengah terpajang kokoh di balik kursi kerja, seolah tengah menegaskan pada siapapun yang masuk bahwa sosok itu telah dimiliki. Seorang wanita yang tidak asing tengah berpose anggun dengan gaun yang sepertinya sengaja dibuat sama dengan warna ruangan ini.

GREP

Sepasang lengan tengah melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Sedikit kaget, Baekhyun menyambutnya.. jengkel? hal itu sudah ia buang jauh - jauh saat aroma menenangkan itu kembali menyapanya, menunggu 1 jam bukanlah hal besar mengingat apa yang dilakukannya dulu adalah bersembunyi bertahun - tahun. _Apakah bisa dimaafkan?_

Hangat napas di lehernya membuat Baekhyun terpejam, seutas senyum ia ulas saat melingkupi tangan itu dengan miliknya, _terasa hangat_. Sungguh, orang yang mendapatkan hati pria itu adalah sosok yang beruntung. Manik sipit itu terbuka perlahan, kembali memandangi pajangan itu, "Kyungsoo eonni cantik"

Hening sejenak saat sosok itu mengeratkan pelukannya,

"You're prettier, my girl!" Baekhyun berbalik.

Tatapan itu sejenak ikut menjelaskannya "Benarkah?"

"Hmm.. tak ada yang lebih cantik dari seorang Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun tertawa kecil

"Oh tentu saja.. dan juga, I'm not your girl , Mr. Grey!"

"Yes you are!" _  
_

"I AM NOT"

"Hm-hm.. yes you are!"

"Hei.. perlukah aku menghubungi Kyungsoo eonni dan mengatakan bahwa kekasih tercintanya tengah menggoda wanita lain?"

"Dan wanita lain itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah gadis mungil yang berperan banyak dalam keberlangsungan hubungan kami?" ' _Hubungan kami'_ Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya membuat sang sahabat sejenak dirundung rasa bersalah. "Dia kekasihku, tapi kau tetap kesayanganku, baby" sedikit heran akan ucapannya -seperti tengah meluruskan sebuah kesalahpahaman- ' _padahal tak ada yang salah'_ , ia mengusap lembut pipi gembil itu hingga pemiliknya kembali mendongak. DEG. _'Kenapa terasa sesak?'_

"Kau membuatku terdengar seperti menjual sahabatku sendiri.. " suara cempreng itu terdengar menyedihkan. Rasa sesak itu hampir kembali mengambil alih bagian diri Chanyeol sebelum gadis itu kemudian mendelik dengan mata yang disipitkan dan menginjak kaki seorang Park Chanyeol dengan tidak elitnya. "Awww...sakit baek!"

"Kau menyebalkan" rengek Baekhyun kemudian menghambur pada pelukan sahabatnya, Park Chanyeol

Park Chanyeol sedikit kelimpungan akan serangan tiba - tiba itu.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Baby!" _Ada perasaan lega disana_ Chanyeol membalas pelukan itu tak kalah erat seraya memejamkan mata dan menghirup dalam pucuk kepala sosok yang sudah beberapa tahun melarikan diri dari pandangannya..namun egoisnya tak mau pergi dari hatinya..

sosok mungil yang sangat ia sayangi.. sebagai seorang sahabat

 _Tapi ... Benarkah begitu?_

 _TBC_

* * *

Semoga suka yaa! Jujur aku pen banget denger review dari kalian semua! Feels like oasis in a wasteland!

So here's the question.. ada yang ingin lanjut?


	2. Quincy and Kisses

**QuincyPark**

PRESENT

 **ALWAYS YOU**

 _All I wanted confirm is one thing. Those feel….Is it due to having your childhood companion discover how you've changed.. or is it because I've entered into my first love with my friend?_

 **A Chanbaek Fanfiction**

 **Genderswitch for all of uke**

 **DLDR**

Main Pairing :

Park Chanyeol Byun Baekhyun

Note : Garis Miring untuk flashback dan suara batin juga istilah asing

Rate M karena aku merasa ini untuk konsumsi dewasa

Author's 2nd note :

Mungkin ini lebih banyak adegan Chanbaek-nya. Enjoy it, guys!

* * *

 **Seoul**

 _Entahlah, hari ini berjalan dengan sangat tidak baik. Terkadang satu masalah kecil benar – benar mampu menguras tenaga dan pikiran seseorang. Salah satunya Chanyeol, bagi sosok yang tengah tertunduk dengan kerutan kusut yang sedikit menodai eksistensi kening tampannya itu , hal itu bukanlah masalah kecil. Ia masih berpikir keras untuk ketidakadilan yang ia terima hari ini. Torehan - torehan abstrak itu cukup mampu menggambarkan suasana hatinya._

' _ **Mian Chanyeol-ah.. Kau tahu sendiri, aku tidak berkencan dengan anak kecil. Bukan aku tidak menghargaimu, tapi itu sedikit melukai harga diriku'**_

 _Bhaks. Genggaman pensil itu mengerat sebelum akhirnya terbelah dua._

 _Ingatan itu kembali membangkitkan panas dalam hatinya. Ia ditolak hari ini._

 _Sejak pukul 5 setelah insiden yang benar – benar melukai harga dirinya itu, ia kembali ke sekolah. Bukan ke rumah. Ia masih menyayangi dirinya untuk tidak meledak di rumah saat mengetahui tidak ada yang menunggunya. Tidak dengan Mommy yang sibuk dengan perkumpulan komunitas abstraknya, apalagi dengan Daddy yang sibuk dengan label tugas mulianya menyelamatkan pasien, tidak peduli dengan dirinya yang hey, ia masih butuh perhatian._

 _Pukul 8 malam, bukanlah perkara sulit sebenarnya bagi Chanyeol untuk berada di ruangan ini seharian suntuk . Hei, ia ketua ekskul kesenian. Tapi sekarang ia benar – benar harus pulang, tidak siap dengan omelan sang Mommy yang ditandai dengan dering ponselnya beberapa detik lalu. Oke, ia cukup paham. Dering sekali yang kemudian berlanjut setiap setengah jam sekali sampai ia memberi kabar._ _ **Astaga, ini kolot sekali.**_

" _Yes.. Mom. I'll be home soon "_

.

.

 _Di sisi lain_

 _Perjalanan malam itu terasa hening. Hanya suara satu – satunya kepala keluarga di dalam mobil itu yang mendominasi tampak tengah mendiskusikan hal penting dengan lawan bicaranya di ponsel, hingga beberapa saat kemudian sambungan itu terputus._

" _Bagaimana?"_

" _Hmmm.. sejauh ini masih seperti itu. Nanti akan kutanyakan pada Michael bagaimana baiknya" Ada senyuman menenangkan disana._

 _Keduanya kemudian melirik ke belakang, pada satu – satunya gadis muda yang sepertinya tengah asyik dengan sesuatu yang ia dekap di balik jaketnya. Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepala mengingat betapa keras kepalanya gadis itu mempertahankan benda yang tengah ia dekap setelah beberapa kali berdebat dengan dirinya._

" _Ssst.. Dia sedang tertidur. Jangan berisik Eomma, Appa!" Gadis itu berbisik saat sadar ia tengah diperhatikan dan kemudian mengulum senyumnya membayangkan raut bahagia sosok yang akan ia temui sebentar lagi._

.

.

 _Pintu itu terbuka dan_

" _Happy Birthday Chanyeoool" Suasana malam ini begitu ramai di rumahnya._

 _Apa yang ia lewatkan? Ulang tahunnya? Benarkah?_

" _Selamat ulang tahun Chanyeol sayang, semoga 18 tahunmu menyenangkan" Satu kecupan basah di pipinya membuat Chanyeol mengernyit jijik dan segera menghapusnya._

" _Mom… Ada Imo dan Shamchon disini!" Chanyeol segera membungkukkan badan hormat dan memeluk mereka satu persatu._

" _Jadi jika kami tidak ada kau akan menyukainya Chanyeol-ah?"_

" _Bukan begitu, Imo. Aku hanya..ahh sudahlah aku sudah dewasa! Dimana adik kecilku, Imo?"_

" _Dia sedang membuat kejutan di kamarmu, Chan-ah!" Chanyeol mengangguk paham_

" _Kalau begitu aku naik dulu, Imo!" Chanyeol menghampiri ibunya._

" _Ini kueku, kan mom?" Ia segera meniup lilin berangka 18 itu dan segera naik menuju satu – satunya jenjang yang menghubungkan lantai 2 dengan ruang keluarga mereka. Semua mata memperhatikan langkah itu hingga punggungnya menghilang saat berbelok hingga kemudian Chanyeol melongokkan kepalanya,"Oh, Daddy pulang? Selamat beristirahat Dad" dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya._

" _Anak itu benar - benar!" Nyonya Park memijit tengkuknya "Jangan lupakan makan malam, Son!" Teriakan itu menggaung mengiringi langkah Chanyeol_

" _Yes. Mom!" 2 kepala keluarga disana hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan ibu-anak tersebut dan kemudian bangkit memasuki ruang kerja tuan Park untuk mendiskusikan beberapa urusan, meninggalkan para ibu di ruang tengah_

" _Maafkan kelakuannya Joong-ah! Kau masih mau berbesan denganku kan?"_

 _Nyonya Byun hanya tertawa menanggapinya_

" _Seolah Baekhyun tidak seperti itu saja, Soouyoung-ah! Maklumi saja, mereka masih muda. Kau yakin sekali akan berbesan denganku"_

" _Kita lihat saja Joong-ah! Aku bisa merasakannya!"_

" _Cih- seperti peramal saja" Meskipun dalam hati ia mengakui perkataan Sooyoung_

.

.

* * *

Mobil itu akhirnya berhenti pada sebuah basement setelah perjalanan 15 menit -setelah makan malam mereka selesai - yang terlewati oleh ocehan satu – satunya perempuan yang duduk pada kursi sampingnya. Park Chanyeol hanya menimpali sekenanya dengan sesekali tertawa tanpa suara, gemas melihat betapa sahabatnya terlalu bersemangat untuk seseorang yang melewati perjalanan udara selama hampir 24 jam. Jika itu Kyungsoo, ia akan tertidur selama perjalanan pulang dan tidak akan bangun sampai keesokan paginya dan akan segera menghubungi Chanyeol untuk mengomel kenapa ia tidak dibangunkan.

Selama mengurai langkah menuju bangunan tempat sederet flat itu berjejer, Baekhyun masih bercerita. Dimulai dari rasa sesalnya karena tidak sempat menghadiri pernikahan Luhan saat masih di Manhattan, merindukan menghias tanaman dengan Mommy, merangkai pohon natal bersama Yeri, hingga rasa tidak sabarnya akan mengunjungi taman belakang rumah sakit mengingat Minwoo tidak menemuinya lagi selama di Manhattan. Sejenak ekspresi pria itu sedikit kosong.

 _Minwoo_

Chanyeol meraih jemari Baekhyun untuk digenggam dan menyilangkannya dengan miliknya. Bermaksud menyalurkan ketenangan hingga merasakan suatu yang mengganjal. Ia menghentikan langkah membuat gadis itu turut berhenti.

"Kau masih mengenakan cincin itu, Baek?"

Baekhyun menunduk memperhatikan tautan itu, kemudian mendongak.

"Eoh, kenapa?" Tatapan itu begitu polos seolah tidak ada beban dan ia kebingungan akan pertanyaan Chanyeol

"Hmmm.. tidak apa – apa. Ayo lanjutkan" tautan itu bergerak kembali mengikuti irama langkah mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun mengamati ramainya suasana malam. Tepat di seberang bangunan ini –meskipun tidak terlalu dekat mengingat luasnya pekarangan kawasan flat ini- terdapat sebuah Coffee Shop yang sepertinya sedang ramai pengunjung, dan diikuti sebuah apotek di sebelah kirinya dan sebuah bangunan yang hanya bisa Baekhyun amati bagian sisi kirinya yang menjulang, keseluruhan lampu disana menyala pada kotak – kotak jendela yang berderet. Meskipun tidak tampak identitas nama bangunan itu, Baekhyun mengenalinya. Rumah sakit tempat Daddy bekerja dan salah satu tempat yang sering ia kunjungi saat masih belia dulu.

"Waaah.. Lokasi flat mu sangat strategis Chanyeollie! Aku akan sering main kesini! Apakah Daddy juga sering mampir?" Langkah itu akhirnya berhenti saat menemui sebuah pintu yang Baekhyun yakini sebagai milik lelaki disebelahnya dan memasukinya setelah sebuah bunyi –BIP-

Chanyeol masih diam bahkan saat melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah,ia tidak melepas tautan tangan mereka dan justru membawa Baekhyun pada salah satu pintu yang sudah dipastikan merupakan akses menuju kamarnya.

"Semangatmu itu, sweetheart! Kenapa bersemangat sekali, sih? " Chanyeol menjawil gemas hidung mungil itu dengan tangannya yang terbebas. "Tentu saja kau boleh kesini sesering yang kau inginkan, dan tidak. Daddy tidak pernah kemari. Kau tahu, kan? Superdaddy itu!"

"Kau tidak seharusnya mengeluh tentang itu, Chan! " tawa Baekhyun memeluk lengan itu dan menyandarkan pipinya pelan.

"Aku tahu.. " Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun pada salah satu sofanya dan berlutut mengelus pipi Baekhyun..

"Hei.. aku memiliki sesuatu untukmu, maukah kau menunggu sebentar sembari aku membersihkan badan, adik kecil?"

"Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak memanggilku adik kecil, Park! " Ia melepaskan tangan itu dan mendorong Chanyeol -yang masih tertawa -sebal menuju kamar mandi dan menutup pintu itu dari luar.

.

.

* * *

" _Hei.. bekerjasamalah kali ini,anjing kecil! Aku bahkan belum menyalakan lilinnya" Gadis itu berusaha melepaskan tahanan kaki kecil itu pada gulungan rambutnya. Ia sedikit kesusahan memegangi makhluk kecil itu dengan sebelah tangan sementara sebelah lainnya memegangi sebuah mini tart yang sama sekali belum dipasangi lilin._

" _Letakkan dulu kuenya, Baek!"_

" _Iya.. ini baru akan kule…." Mata sipit itu membulat semampunya, sebagai suatu reaksi bahwa hal ini berada diluar rencananya. Ia gagal membuat kejutan. "Hei.. Kenapa tidak mengetuk dulu? Da..darimana kau tahu aku disini? Dan ahh" Ia segera meletakkan mini tart itu dan menutupi makhluk kecil dalam dekapannya._

" _Kau bisa membuatnya sesak napas, Baek! Sini, kemarikan!" Tangan itu mengurai tangan Baekhyun yang berusaha menutupi jaketnya dan mengambil alih bayi Bichon-frise itu ke dalam dekapannya._

" _Apakah noona mengurungmu disana? Kau terlihat kepanasan, kid!" Ia membuka pintu pada salah satu sisi kamar yang terhubung menuju balkon ._

 _Baekhyun mengambil kembali tart itu dan memasangkan lilin untuk kemudian mengikuti langkah Chanyeol menuju balkon. "Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Park!" ia menduduki sisi lain dari bangku yang Chanyeol duduki._

" _Ck.. Bahasamu itu, adik kecil!"_

" _Aku bukan adik kecilmu, Chanyeollie Oppa!" Bibir tipis itu menjebik kesal dan menantang mata Chanyeol protes._

' _ **Adik kecil.. Tidakkah itu terdengar seperti Anak kecil?' batin Chanyeol**_

' _ **Mian Chanyeol-ah.. Kau tahu sendiri, aku tidak berkencan dengan anak kecil'**_ _Chanyeol tertawa pahit mengingatnya._

" _Kau kenapa Oppa? Kau meremehkanku?" Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya sebentuk rasa bingung melihat senyum meremehkan barusan._

" _Apakah kau merasa kesal saat dipanggil anak kecil?" Chanyeol masih mengelus anak anjing lucu itu, persis seperti Baekhyun._

" _Apa adik kecil termasuk kategori itu?"_

" _Itu berbeda.. tapi katakanlah mirip"_

" _Tentu saja kesal.. Mei tahun depan usiaku 17 dan aku sudah akan memiliki tanda pengenal kewarganegaraanku. Itu artinya aku sudah dewasa" Baekhyun masih menggebu – gebu_

" _Kau sendiri mengatakannya, Baek! Sudah akan itu sama artinya dengan belum. Lagipula apa umur adalah sebuah patokan untuk menilai sisi kedewasaan seseorang?"_

" _Hei itu berbeda, Oppa! Lebih tepatnya aku hampir, bukan belum. Hampir dan belum memiliki arti yang berbeda Chanyeol-ssi! Ya, kau benar. Umur bukanlah sebuah patokan untuk menilai sisi kedewasaan seseorang. Contohnya saja aku! " Ungkapan dengan tingkat percaya diri yang terlalu tinggi itu seharusnya membuat Chanyeol mual, tapi tidak dengan kehadiran bulan sabit yang mengiringi senyuman itu, hal itu… manis? Ia menghentikan usapan pada makhluk yang kini tengah tertidur.. sedikit terpana?_

" _Lagipula kenapa kau membahas hal ini, Oppa?" Chanyeol tersadar dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke atas._

" _Aku ditolak"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Chanyeol keluar dalam keadaan yang lebih segar dari kamar mandi dengan kaos santai berwarna putih lengkap dengan celana tidur hitam. Tidakkah itu egois? Apapun yang ia kenakan tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya.

Layar ponselnya menyala. Sebuah foto kekasihnya berpose anggun berlatar belakang Menara Eiffel dengan pesan :

 **Kyungsoo : 'aku baru memiliki waktu kosong, hon! Huft! pemotretan baru selesai sore ini dan aku akan pergi berbelanja bersama Krystal, apa kau ingin menitip sesuatu? 2 minggu lagi aku pulang. Maaf kau harus memupuk rasa rindumu, chanyeol-ah! :* '**

Chanyeol mengetikkan balasan.

' **Hmmm.. aku tidak menitip apa – apa Kyungsoo-yya.. kau kembali dengan selamat sudah cukup bagiku. Selamat bersenang – senang, nikmati waktu kalian! :)'**

Sementara di sudut dunia bagian lain, sosok bermata burung hantu itu mendengus"Dasar pangeran eskimo! Kapan romantisnya sih?"

 **Kyungsoo : 'Kudengar Baekhyun kembali hari ini, apa kau sudah menemuinya?'**

 **Ice Prince : 'Sudah, ia mengunjungiku tadi'** entah kenapa iaenggan memberi tahu sosok yang mereka bahas tengah bersamanya.

 **Kyungsoo : 'Baiklah, kirimkan salamku untuk Baekhyun, Chan-ah!'**

 **Chanyeol : 'hmm.. akan kusampaikan. Sampai bertemu, noona!'**

Kyungsoo baru akan mengetikkan balasan saat melihat kalimat perpisahan Chanyeol "Mmmm? Ketus sekali. Sudahlah, mungkin ia kelelahan, ayo krys!"

Chanyeol kembali meletakkan mencari keberadaan Baekhyun saat memperhatikan balkon yang terbuka kemudian menghampiri sosok yang tengah berjongkok disudut pagar balkon, menemukan kejutannya.

"Apakah ini adiknya Hepburn?" Mata itu berbinar meyakinkan

"Bukan sweety.. ini sepupunya"

"Hmmm?"

"Hepburn adikmu, dan si mungil ini anakmu, dengan kata lain kau mommy-nya, Baek!" Mata sipit itu semakin berbinar

"Benarkah? Aaa begitu.. hallo anaknya mommy!" Baekhyun menggenggam lembut salah satu kaki mungil makhluk itu dan menggerakkannya seolah tengah bersalaman. Chanyeol merasakan desiran halus melihat momen itu dan merasa bodoh karenanya. _Itu hanya anjing, Park!_ Ia kemudian berdehem.

"Hmm.. jadi siapa namanya, Baek?"

"Aigoo Dia begitu manis Chan.. lihatlah" Anjing itu mengusakkan mukanya nyaman pada dada Baekhyun. "Quincy… aku menamainya Quincy. Bukankah nama yang bagus?"

"Hmm.. boleh. Itu nama yang bagus" ia mendekati anjing itu dan merunduk mensejajarkan posisi mereka.

"Hello Quincy, ini Daddy! Kau harus berjanji, Jangan menyusahkan mommy yaa!" Chanyeol mengelus lembut kepala mungil -yang semakin menyamankan posisinya- itu dan mengusap pelan tangan Baekhyun sebelum kemudian mendongak melempar senyuman hangat pada Baekhyun.

"Semangatlah, Mommy! Daddy dan Quincy mendukungmu, hmm juga demi Zoey? "

"Hmm? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Chanyeollie? Tapi terima kasih untuk semangatnya"

"Aaah aku terharu" ia mengipasi matanya berlebihan saat merasakannya memanas

"Hei.. kau bukan actress yang baik, baby" Tangan itu mengusap pelipis Baekhyun sayang

Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa serapuh ini. Ia hanya akan menyimpan lukanya dan bersikap seolah semua baik – baik saja. Tapi saat ini..kehangatan ini seolah memberi celah baginya untuk beristirahat, melepaskan topengnya. _Bolehkah, Tuhan?_ Tatapan matanya sudah sedari tadi mengabur oleh kebahagiaan ini, oleh cairan hangat yang apabila ia mengedip siap untuk tumpah. Dan satu tetesan itu luruh saat ia menutup matanya merasakan sebuah benda lembut menyapa keningnya.

"Adik kecilku tidak boleh bersedih" Sosok Chanyeol menarik kepalanya, mengusapkan ibu jarinya menghapus tetesan pada pipi gadis terkasihnya itu.

.

.

* * *

 _"Aku ditolak"_

 _._

 _._

" _Apa alasannya karena umur? Apa kau menyukai wanita lebih tua? Apa Eomma mengenalnya?" Chanyeol menyentil dahi Baekhyun gemas._

" _Benar aku ditolak karena permasalahan umur dan dengan wanita yang lebih tua, tapi tidak setua itu, Baek! Yang benar saja. Lagipula dia tahun satu kuliah Baek"_

" _Ahaha mian, Oppa! Aku hanya ingin menghiburmu. Hmm.. menurutku wanita yang menolakmu itu adalah orang paling rugi sedunia" Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun hanya melebih – lebihkan. Tapi mendengarnya dari mulut Baekhyun, panas di dadanya sedikit reda._

" _Kau hanya perlu membuktikan bahwa perkataannya itu salah. Jadilah orang yang sukses dan membanggakan, pupuk motivasimu untuk maju tidak berdasarkan dendam pada wanita itu, tapi untuk kebaikan dirimu, aku jamin nantinya dia yang akan mengemis – ngemis memintamu kembali " Lagi, mana bulat itu terpana._

" _Hmm.. terima kasih atas saranmu. Aku percaya sekarang kau telah dewasa, adik kecil. Tapi sepertinya omongan noona itu benar. Aku tidak cocok dengan wanita yang lebih tua." Ada nada lain yang Baekhyun tangkap, tapi ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya karena rasa bangga telah dianggap dewasa itu lebih mendominasi saat ini._

" _Tentu saja aku sudah dewasa, Chanyeollie. Maaf saja sebelumnya, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan memanggilmu Oppa lagi, dan jangan memanggilku adik kecil lagi!" Hei.. lilinnya hampir meleleh semua.. cepat tiup Oppa! Berikan anjing itu padaku. Kau harus membuat sebuah keinginan."_

 _Bagaimana Chanyeol mengiyakan permintaan itu sementara nada yang digunakan gadis itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan gadis berumur 10 tahun seperti Yeri. Ia tidak habis pikir menghabiskan 3 jam disekolah untuk meredakan amarah sementara gadis tengil ini hanya membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk memadamkan seluruh amarahnya._

" _Hei, Oppa! Jangan melamun. Ini pegang kuenya dan tiup setelahnya. Jangan lupakan harapanmu" Gadis itu mulai menutup mata berdoa sembari mendekap anak anjing yang ia bawa tadi, menunggu saat – saat Chanyeol berdoa mengharapkan impiannya untuk kemudian mengucapkan 'amen'._

" _Amen"_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, mengajukan sebuah protes terdengar masuk akal -mengingat lamanya waktu Chanyeol berdoa- kala ia membuka mata dan mendongak._

 _Kedip_

 _Kedip_

 _Bibir mereka bertabrakan. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Baekhyun untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi. Matanya membola. "Ke..kenapa?..." Ia tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya saat menyadari bibirnya bergerak bahkan saat tautan itu belum terpisah. Pipinya memerah seketika dan sesegera mungkin ia menjauhkan wajahnya._

 _Secepat ia menjauhkan badannya secepat itu pula Chanyeol menahan kedua sisi bahunya._

" _Terima kasih untuk kadonya, Sweetheart! "_

' _ **Sweetheart.. apa orang dewasa memiliki panggilan seperti itu?'**_ _Kalau begitu Baekhyun menyukainya._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum lembut tanpa berniat melepaskan tangannya. Ia justru membawa tangannya menangkup kedua sisi rahang Baekhyun dan memberi kecupan lembut pada bibir tipis itu dan mendiamkan diri sejenak disana "Ya.. aku percaya kau seorang wanita dewasa, Baekhyunee!" Chanyeol menarik diri meskipun merasa sedikit tidak rela. Ia gugup tentu saja. Tapi ia mati – matian menutupinya, tidak ingin bertindak seperti anak kecil. Jujur segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan tindakan anak – anak sedikit sensitive di telinganya saat ini._

" _A..aku. " Baekhyun segera bangkit berdiri dan menyerahkan anak anjing itu pada Chanyeol_

" _Kita harus segera turun Oppa, tadi Mommy mengingatkan untuk makan malam. Aku duluan" Baekhyun berjalan dan melangkah kaku turun ke bawah bergabung dengan para orangtua setelah meyakini rona merah di pipinya telah hilang._

" _Kau yakin noonamu itu telah dewasa? " Chanyeol masih menikmati waktu berduaan dengan makhluk mungil itu_

" _Ng..Ng.."_

" _Benar,kan? Dewasa darimana.." Dengusan itu terdengar diiringi senyum geli kala mengingat tingkah gadis tadi dan menyadari ia tidak akan kesepian lagi dengan adanya jagoan kecil ini di rumahnya._

.

.

* * *

Forehead kiss itu terlepas.

Gadis itu terkekeh saat teringat sesuatu dan membuka matanya perlahan "Apa itu semacam kebiasaan? Kau tahu..memberikan ciuman setelah mengadopsi makhluk lucu ini, Oppa?"

Itu pertanyaan yang salah. Baekhyun menyadarinya saat dagunya ditarik lembut untuk mendongak. Chanyeol semakin mendekat dan dapat ia rasakan tubuhnya membeku merasakan napas hangat Chanyeol menghampiri sekitaran pipinya.

"Aku tidak melakukannya pada Yeri, Sweetheart!" Chanyeol berbisik tepat di depan bibir Baekhyun. Napas mereka bersahutan. Tatapannya masih terpaku pada manik yang kembali berusaha menutupi luka dibaliknya. Ia tidak menyukai sikap itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo eonni?" Lirihan itu terdengar seperti sebuah protes,tetapi Baekhyun rasa bukan itu, ia tidak mengerti arti dari pertanyaannya. Ia memandang kosong tulisan pada kaus yang dikenakan Chanyeol, tidak siap dengan jawaban sosok dihadapannya. Tidakkah pertanyaan itu terdengar bodoh? Lagipula apa pengaruhnya bagi dirinya? Tentu saja mereka berbagi ciuman.

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan. Ia tidak seharusnya menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Ini sudah 5 tahun berlalu. Tapi Ia juga tidak mengelak membenarkan hati kecilnya berharap, mengharapkan bahwa sosok di depannya akan memberikan jawaban yang sama seperti yang ia katakan sebelumnya mengenai Yeri. Lantas bagaimana jika jawabannya tidak sesuai dengan—

Pupil Baekhyun melebar menatap sosok yang tengah memejamkan mata didepannya menyapa bibir Baekhyun dengan miliknya . Hanya sentuhan ringan selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian sebuah rengkuhan menarik Baekhyun pada lumatan yang menghantarkannya pada debaran yang terasa familiar, bedanya kali ini terasa lebih menakjubkan. Mata Baekhyun terpejam mengikuti sosok didepannya, ini bukan ciuman pertamanya, tapi cukup mampu membuatnya limbung hingga meremat dada itu sebagai tumpuan. Hingga kemudian tautan itu terputus, keduanya terengah.

"Orang dewasa tidak berbagi makhluk mungil seperti quincy, sweetheart!" Chanyeol tersenyum, mengusap bibir basah itu, menggunakan perumpamaan orang dewasa sebagai pengganti kata kami dalam menggambarkan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo dirasa adalah hal yang tepat karena untuk beberapa alasan ia tidak nyaman menggunakannya, terlebih di depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengeratkan dekapannya pada Quincy, ia menangkap maksud Chanyeol. Bukan pada kata – kata 'orang dewasa' yang mengimplikasikan bahwa dirinya masih kecil, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan hal itu. Bolehkah ia beranggapan jawaban yang Chanyeol berikan adalah sebuah bentuk lain dari kata 'tidak'?

Gerakan tidak nyaman Quincy sebagai respon ketidaknyamanan akan eratnya dekapan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun tersadar. Ia memundurkan langkahnya gugup dan melihaat ke sekeliling arah. Betapa memalukannya kegiatan mereka barusan.

 ** _Aku bertanya menurutmu Chanyeol itu bagaimana? Sepertinya aku tertarik padanya_**

"Ummm.. maafkan aku" entah untuk apa perkataan itu "Hhh.. kurasa aku tidak enak badan.. kau tahu… penerbangan hampir seharian" Ia tidak dapat menutupi getaran dalam suaranya, tapi ia tahu ia harus menyelesaikan semuanya disini. Tidak boleh ada kesalahpahaman. Setelah meyakinkan diri bahwa apa yang terjadi barusan adalah suatu respon akibat ketidakwarasan otaknya setelah penerbangan yang melelahkan,Baekhyun membungkuk pamit.

"Terima kasih.. umm kau tahu, untuk Quincy. Tapi boleh kan aku menitipkannya disini untuk sementara? Umm.. Eomma tidak begitu menyukai makhluk kecil ini" Ia membayangkan terakhir kali ia dimarahi Eomma saat membawa Hepburn selama perjalanan dulu. Ia tertawa kaku untuk melunakkan suasana, tetapi tidakkah tindakannya justru terlihat aneh? Terlebih Chanyeol hanya diam mengamatinya. "Aku akan menjemputnya kembali saat aku kembali menempati flat ku"

Baekhyun menyerahkan Quincy kembali pada Chanyeol. Membuka tasnya dan mencek pesan pada ponselnya.

"Aku pergi.. Tao sepertinya sudah menunggu lama" Baekhyun memaksakan sebuah senyuman dan mengangkat tangannya kaku untuk kemudian mengepalnya dan membukanya sebentuk lambaian tangan? Ia tau ini memalukan, maka akan lebih baik jika dirinya segera meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Bagaimana menurutmu dengan Kyungsoo?" Saat mencapai pintu, langkah Baekhyun terhenti oleh suara Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berbalik dan berucap "Eonni bahagia Oppa!" . Senyum yang ia tampilkan sedikit mengkhianati rasa sesak yang bersarang di balik tulang rusuknya.

"Hmmm.. ahh Ya, tadi ia mengirimkan salam untukmu"

Ada sosok yang tersentak pelan, _Eonni menghubungimu?_ kemudian menutupinya lagi dengan senyum baik –baik saja. Chanyeol benci melihatnya.

"Tentang kebiasaan yang kau tanyakan tadi, aku tidak memiliki kebiasaan semacam itu, jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Baek!" Tatapan itu tidak terbaca dan Baekhyun sedikit heran dengan nada asing itu, ia hanya mengangguk dan melempar senyum kecil pada Quincy untuk kemudian menghilang di balik pintu dengan beragam perasaan. Diantara semua itu, ada satu perasaan yang menonjol..sakit?

.

.

* * *

 _Sesaat setelah turun dari mobil, "Baekkie, besok kita perlu ke bandara, kau temani eomma ya! Besok kita.."_

" _Nne eomma! Aku ke kamar dulu, eomma,appa!" Mencium pipi masing – masing mereka tanpa mempermasalahkan kelanjutan perkataan nyonya Byun._

 _Baekhyun segera ke kamar menghadirkan tanda tanya bagi kedua orangtuanya. Ia segera mengirimi pesan bahwa ia sudah sampai dengan selamat di rumah. Mengingat pesan Chanyeol untuknya tadi terdengar sedikit tegas atau posesif? Ia tidak ingin mengartikannya dan segera mengirimnya._

 _Larut dalam pesan singkat hingga kemudian Chanyeol menghubunginya dan tentu tanpa menunggu lama, ia mengangkatnya._

" _Hepburn.."_

" _hmm?"_

" _Aku menamainya, Hepburn, Baek!"_

" _Ah itu.. kenapa Hepburn?"_

" _Hmm.. hanya terdengar lebih jantan saja, lagian ia kan jagoanku. Hei, dia menyukainya, Baek. Dia menjilatiku sekarang, hahaha"_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar tawa renyah itu,_

" _Yaa.. itu terdengar..sangat jantan, Oppa!"_

 _Percakapan itu berlanjut dengan candaan dari masing – masing mereka. Dari cerita Baekhyun mengenai temannya yang diam – diam mengambil foto sosok yang ia sukai saat di kelas tetapi ketahuan saat sosok itu mendengar bunyi kameranya. Ditimpali cerita Chanyeol yang mengeluh tentang guru matematika gendut dan garang tapi terus ia jahili hingga pernah disuruh berlari keliling lapangan olahraga tapi disitu ia bersyukur, ia mendapatkan banyak penggemar semenjak itu._

 _Obrolan it uterus berlanjut hingga pukul 4 pagi, Chanyeol mendengar dengkuran halus di seberang sana. Ekspresinya melembut._

" _Tidur yang nyenyak, adik kecil. Oppa menyayangimu.. sebagai seorang dewasa" penggalan terakhir itu berakhir dengan bisikan lirih hingga akhirnya Chanyeol mematikan ponselnya._

 **I promised myself I would never fall in love**

 **But it was 4 am and we were laughing way too hard ,**

 **And I felt happy for the very first time in a long time,**

 **Then I knew I was screwed**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Baek.. Eomma perlu memberitahumu ini"_

" _Waeyo, Eomma? Aaah.. kenapa kita ke bandara? Apa kita akan pergi? Appa tidak ikut?" Mereka tengah berada di perjalanan menuju bandara._

 _Jaejoong menyentil dahi anaknya._

" _Appo Eomma!" Ia meringis sakit_

" _Makanya semalam kau dengarkan penjelasan eomma, anak nakal. Bukan sibuk bermain hp " Pipi Baekhyun sedikit bersemu, entah menahan sakit atau merasa malu._

" _Kita sekarang sedang menjemput anak sahabat Appa-mu. Orangtuanya meninggal beberapa waktu lalu dan ia tidak memiliki siapa – siapa lagi, Baek. Kau mau berteman dengannya kan?"_

" _Hmmm? Kasihan sekali. Tentu eomma, aku akan berteman dengannya" Entahlah, kabar buruk itu sedikit merusak suasana hati Baekhyun, ia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya jika berada pada posisi sosok itu, dan apakah ia mampu berteman dengan sosok itu?_

" _Hey itu dia, Baek! Sampaikan salammu pada eonni-mu Baek!" lamunan itu tersadar saat mendapati ibunya memeluk sosok itu dan membawanya ke depannya. Baekhyun segera menunduk dan memperkenalkan diri._

" _Byun Baekhyun Imnida, senang bertemu denganmu, eonni! "_

" _Nne. Baekhyun. Aku.. Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo"_

 _Mereka berbagi pelukan dan begitulah hubungan itu terbentuk._

 _Saat pertama bertemu, Baekhyun sudah terpana akan padanan gaya sosok Kyungsoo meskipun sosok itu tengah berduka. Oh, Paris? Tentu saja._

 _Diluar semua itu, ia ternyata sosok yang ceria. Meskipun tampak ceria, ada saat –saat Kyungsoo tampak bersedih, mungkin mengingat orangtuanya, dan pada saat itu Baekhyun hanya berani menatapnya dari jauh, merasa tidak mampu menyembuhkan luka itu._

 _Ia mengetahui sosok itu lebih tua 4 tahun darinya dan akan segera memasuki bangku perkuliahan, tapi herannya wajah Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah wanita yang akan memasuki usia 20 Januari mendatang, padahal ia sempat mengira Kyungsoo adalah murid kelas satu SMA, setahun diatasnya. Selama 1 bulan ini Kyungsoo merupakan sosok yang berteman baik dengan Kyungsoo dan ia juga sudah mengenalkannya pada sahabatnya, Chanyeol._

 _Kyungsoo adalah sosok Eonni yang tidak segan - segan memberi nasihat tentang perempuan pada Baekhyun, sebagaimana seorang kakak seharusnya bertindak. Mulai dari gaya berpakai, mengenakan makeup, hingga berhadapan dengan pria. Omong – omong tentang pria, ada seorang teman Chanyeol yang beberapa waktu lalu memberikan perhatian lebih padanya. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa._

" _Baek.. aku sepertinya menyukai Chanyeol. Menurutmu bagaimana?"_

" _Hmmm?" Baekhyun sedikit linglung. Ia kaget. Apa karena tersentak dari lamunannya? Atau pernyataan sekaligus pertanyaan Kyungsoo barusan._

" _Gadis manis tidak boleh melamun, Baekhyunee! Aku bertanya menurutmu Chanyeol itu bagaimana? Sepertinya aku tertarik padanya" Kekehan Kyungsoo menarik balik kesadaran Baekhyun._

" _Ia seorang yang dewasa, Eonni!" Baekhyun sedikit tidak yakin akan jawabannya.. atau tepatnya.. bolehkah ia merasa tidak rela? Tapi sosok disampingnya tampak puas akan jawaban yang baru ia berikan,_

" _Tentu saja ia dewasa, sayangku! Buktinya ia mau berteman dengan bocah sepertimu" lagi tawa itu tercetak tanpa beban_

 _Seharusnya ia tersinggung dengan ungkapan Kyungsoo barusan, tapi lebih dari itu ada sesuatu yang mengganggu fokusnya._

" _Bantu eonni, ya Baek?"_

 _Deg. Baekhyun tidak mengelak akan rasa sesak itu, ia tahu sekarang. Sesuatu menderu sakit di balik rusuknya._

" _Tentu Eonni" ia memaksakan senyum terbaiknya walau ia tidak yakin kenapa sulit sekali. Berusaha mengeluarkan sebuah seruan semangat, tetapi suara yang keluar lebih terdengar seperti sebuah gumaman._ _ **'Ada apa denganmu, Baek?'**_

 **TBC**

Halo, salam kenal! Ada yang menanti fict ini? Chap ini aku fokuskan untuk moment Chanbaek-nya, maaf jika membosankan.

Here it is.. Quincy appears here. Hahaha apalah aku yang berperan sebagai anak mereka, tapi hei bukankah ia sering didekap? :3

Atau ada yang ingin memberi saran untuk kelanjutannya? Aku welcome kok! See ya!


End file.
